To the inlet of the circuit of such an installation, a source container containing the product to be treated may thus be connected, but also containers containing a cleaning liquid such as sodium hydroxide (NaOH), a rinsing liquid such as pure water or a buffer liquid such as a saline solution.
To the outlet, in addition to a container for collecting the treated liquid, can be connected various other containers for collecting cleaning, rinsing or buffer liquid, or for collecting residues.
Such containers, which are flexible, are already known, in particular bags formed from one or two flexible films peripherally welded and comprising at least one inlet/outlet connector.
These single-use bags are economical to produce and may attain high capacities of several tens of liters.
Once filled with liquid, such bags however have the drawback of being particularly difficult to utilize, in particular due to their high volumes and weights associated with a high level of deformability which makes difficult their manipulation and the transfer to piping of the liquid they contain.